Beshi Takamine
Beshi Takamine is a female student who attends Akademi High School. Appearance Beshi wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has the left half of her hair colored sky blue, and the other lime green. She has dark green eyes, and sky blue stockings that fade to green. She also has messy, blue, green, and yellow eyeshadow. She has a beauty mark underneath her left eye. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. If she sees the player murder anyone, she will run to the plaza and call the police. She is unable to fight back against the player. She will give Ayano a cute pose if she aims her phone at her. Reputation Beshi's default reputation is +20. Liked: 50 Respected: 10 Feared: 0 Routine At 7:05 AM, Beshi enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the corner of the east wing of the second floor, and practices her bass. At 8:00 AM, Beshi walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go eat lunch outside of the Light Music Club at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. At 4:00 PM, she will go back to the second floor to practice her bass again and at 4:54 PM, she'll visit the Light Music Club and will rehearse with her club members for an upcoming song until the end of the day. If the Light Music Club is disbanded, she will talk with the other former club members outside of the clubroom, except for Miyuji who will spend her time alone on the rooftop if the club is disbanded. Background According to her student profile, she is the bassist of the Strawberry Thieves. She prefers simple instruments, such as maracas, the triangle, and the cowbell. She has no trouble with switching instruments in the middle of a song. Topics The topics towards Beshi are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Occult * Science * Video games * Reading * School Positive *Music *Photography *Gardening *Memes *Nature Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Beshi was first implemented in the September 3rd, 2018 Build. However, she wasn't fully implemented until the October 14th, 2018 Build.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2018/09/03/september-3rd-bug-fixing-build-2/ *Her first name is a play on the words "ベーシスト" (bēshisuto; bassist), while her last name may have come from the instrument company: "Takamine", which develops basses. *In the September 7th, 2018 Build, Beshi's portrait used to be Dora Tamamoto's but it was later changed. *Due to her being a part of the Light Music Club, she wears a musical symbol. Beshi's being a Beamed Note, having 3 Quavers. *Majority of fans relate her to the sub-famous "Earth-Chan". The reason why they do this is due to the similar hair patterns. Due to this fact, people have assumed that the other LMC members {excluding Miyuji Shan} relate to the other planet-chans. *Her original hair was supposed to be half lime green and the other side black, but it was later changed. *In older builds, she held a left handed bass in her right hand. However, this was fixed in later builds. *Both she and Gita are most likely fans of the Beatles, and between the two of them, Gita is probably the bigger fan.https://old.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/f1lnk7/some_random_questions_i_have/ Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryBeshiTakamine.png|An illustration of Beshi from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student_5333333.png|Beshi's 1st portrait. September 7th, 2018 (Bugged). Student_53.png|Beshi's 2nd portrait. September 13th, 2018. KibaSeptember22nd.PNG|Beshi's 3rd portrait. September 22nd, 2018. BeshiOctober17th.PNG|Beshi's 4th portrait. October 17th, 2018. Beshi_new_Face.png|Beshi's 5th portrait. December 5th, 2018. BeshiDec6th2018.png|Beshi's 6th portrait. December 6th, 2018. BeshiBugged.png|Beshi's 1st profile. September 7th, 2018. (Bugged). BeshiTakamineProfileOctober31st2019.png|Beshi's 2nd profile. October 31st, 2019. BeshiTakamineProfileNovember24th2019.png|Beshi's 3rd profile. November 24th, 2019. BeshiTakaminePlayingBassLMC.png|Beshi playing the bass in the Light Music Club. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Interactive